


Your Highness

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's life as a vampire prince is not as perfect as it seems. When he receives a gift, Minseok, a broken and wounded human, he falls in love with him in an instant and starts fighting for the things he finds important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super long and has some drama going on, but I really had a lot of fun writing this. Sooo...enjoy! Thank you for reading it and please leave kudos and comments. ^,.,^

"Your Highness!"  
The dark brown haired vampire prince turned around, his lips curved in a smile. He really hated those parties.  
"I have a gift for you, Prince Jongdae," the other vampire said, smiling in a predatory way as he bowed in front of Jongdae. Then, he tugged on a leash, making a cute human, with reddish brown hair, stumble and almost fall. Intinctively, Jongdae pushed his hand towards the redhead, to help steady him, but he immediately remembered that such a behaviour was not permitted. Instead, he cupped the human's jaw and looked him in the eyes. As a prince, Jongdae had had lots and lots of beautiful human companions, but this one...out of this world. His eyes, full of hatred and fury, caught the prince's attention the most.  
"A gift?", the brown haired vampire repeated, deliberately looking bored. "I'm honored, Lord Jongin," the prince added, smiling.  
Just then, he noticed a purple bruise of the redhead's arm; at the same time, Jongin noticed it too, so he grabbed the human to cover it. The redhead tensed and looked away, but Jongdae had already noticed his pain.  
"I trained him myself" Jongin added, with a grin that sent shivers down Jongdae's spine.  
For as long as Jongdae could remember, Jongin had tried to kill him, so that his son, Prince Sehun, could become King. He had failed everytime, as Jongdae's loyal guardians and friends, Chanyeol and Zitao, had protected him. Even so, Jongdae could do nothing but pretend that everything was perfect, as his father - creator, actually, but that term was never used - King Joonmyun always told him to keep things like that.  
"We all know that our beloved Prince is heavily into S&M," Yixing, another vampire lord, murmured, eliciting delicate chuckles from the many vampire ladies surrounding him.  
Jongdae forced himself to laugh, then took the leash Jongin offered him. "A lovely gift, Lord Jongin. Thank you," he said, then tugged on the leash. "His name?"  
"Minseok, Your Highness."  
"Good. Chanyeol, please, take the human to my chambers. I can't leave the party yet. Oh, and make sure that you chain him," the brown haired vampire said, with a grin, and the other vampires started laughing.  
Chanyeol nodded, then took the leash from Jongdae's hand and pulled at it roughly, leaving the ballroom together with Minseok.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours later, Jongdae excused himself from the party and hurried to his chambers; he wanted to make sure that Minseok wasn't going to kill him or something, because he was pretty sure that Jongin had instructed the human to seduce him and then kill him. Jongdae smiled to himself, thinking about how that first part had already been taken care of, when he bumped into a tall blond.  
"Forgive me, my prince," the blond, Zitao, Jongdae's other guardian, said, smiling. "I already checked the human, he won't try to kill you or something. However..."  
"Hm? Tell me, Tao."  
The blond shook his head, then softly placed his hand on Jongdae's back. "You'd better see for yourself."  
"Now I'm really curious," Jongdae said, looking at Zitao. "You should go feed, Tao, your veins are starting to show."  
The blond bowed his head and left, whereas Jongdae started running towards his chambers. If Jongin didn't want the human to kill him, then what?  
Just as the prince pushed the door to his bedroom open, he remembered the bruise on the human's arm. A second later, he saw Minseok, shirtless, looking out the window. Jongdae stopped abruptly, staring at the redhead's back; it was covered in bruises and wounds that only a whip could have caused. He cautiously closed the distance between him and Minseok, then softly placed his hand on the human's shoulder, slowly turning him around. Numerous cuts and bruises decorated the redhead's chest and abdomen, but his neck looked the most horrible. Not only was it covered in bruises, but the two wounds made by Jongin's fangs were huge and it was clear that they hadn't been taken care of. Now that he paid more attention to him, Minseok looked really pale, tired and scared.  
"Just get it over with," the redhead suddenly said and looked away, exposing his neck. "Make sure to kill me when you're done."  
The brown haired vampire remained quiet for a few seconds, then gently took Minseok's hand and led him to the bed; he could smell the human's fear and all he wanted to do was go back to the party and cut Jongin's throat in front of the others.  
"Sit here, I'll go get someone to take care of your wounds," Jongdae said, smiling.  
"Cut the crap," Minseok snapped and took a few steps back, putting some distance between them. "If you want to bring another vampire to torture me while you watch, just say it!"  
"Calm down, Minseok," the brown haired vampire told him, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you or let someone else do that."  
"S-stop it, please!" the redhead yelled, then covered his ears and backed away even more, crouching on the floor. "Stop saying things like that," he added and shook his head, as tears were forming in his eyes. "Stay away from me," Minseok whispered, as Jongdae started walking towards him. "Don't come near me...Don't touch me," the redhead said, as the vampire's arms circled his wounded body and pulled him in a gentle embrace. "I've had enough, I've had enough," he repeated, tears running down on his cheeks, as Jongdae was gently rubbing his back and whispering "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."  
Minseok hid his face in the crook of the brown haired vampire's neck and tried to stop himself from crying, but Jongdae's sweet words just kept the tears flowing for a while. Eventually, the redhead managed to control himself and raised his head, only to meet the vampire's gentle eyes, that gave away his genuine concern for the human.  
"I, uh..." Minseok tried to say something, but he found himself staring at the vampire's perfect lips. He licked his own lips and tried again to say something, but right then Jongdae smiled and the redhead cursed himself as his cheeks started to feel warm.  
"Come in," Jongdae said suddenly and Minseok tilted his head to the left, in time to see Chanyeol, the vampire that had brought him into the prince's chambers enter the room. A human girl followed him, and Minseok raised an eyebrow.  
"I called them," Jongdae said, smiling. "She'll take care of you and Chanyeol will watch you while I'm gone. My father has summoned me and I have to go. Okay?"  
Minseok nodded, still unable to speak and kept his eyes on Jongdae until he closed the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jongdae bowed in front of his father, then the two vampires smiled at each other, like they usually did.  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you for accepting Jongin's gift. I know it must have been hard for you," Joonmyun said, still smiling.  
"Tao checked him even before I got to my chambers."  
"Zitao is the reason I summoned you," Joonmyun suddenly said, turning his back at Jongdae. "Why isn't he feeding properly? I constantly hear the others talk about his veins showing. He's your responsability, when you turned him and made him your guardian, you assured me that he was worthy."  
"He is worthy of being both my guardian and my son, Your Majesty. He's going through a rough time, that's all."  
"It's already been a month since..."  
"I'll take care of this matter, Joonmyun," Jongdae growled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tao needs time and I'm going to give him as much as he needs. Chan is enough for me anyways."  
Joonmyun pursed his lips, but nodded.  
"Tell me about Jongin's gift," the vampire king demanded next, his mouth curving in a wicked smile. Then, he gestured towards an armchair, and Jongdae prepared himself for a long conversation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jongdae returned to his chambers at dawn, his body almost numb and he tripped many times on his way to the bedroom. When he got there, his two human guardians opened the door for him. Jongdae stopped moving and looked at them; he had never seen them around, he was sure of that.  
"Your Highness," one of them spoke suddenly, which was unusual, because the human guardians were not allowed to talk in front of any royal vampire, "you don't look very good. Let me help you," he added, and Jongdae noticed a wicked smile on his lips as he went behind the vampire to grab him.  
"Don't touch..." Jongdae let out a surprised moan, as the other human, whom he hadn't noticed moving, had grabbed his wrist and pushed a sharp blade through it. He tried to shake the humans off, but the sun had already risen and he had almost no strength; the guardians chuckled as they started groping him. "Let me go!" Jongdae tried to scream, but one of the guardian's palm roughly covered his mouth. The vampire struggled against them, but he was rapidly losing blood, so his movements became sloppy.  
"Cover his wrist, he musn't die," one of the guardians whispered to the other, and Jongdae mewled as the other grabbed his wrist and roughly covered it with a cloth. "Let's get this over with before Minseok returns."  
"You're still afraid of him?" the other laughed as he lifted Jongdae in his arms.  
"Shut up, you're not the one who was almost choked to death."  
The other guardian didn't reply this time, he just threw Jongdae on his bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I hated the mission at first, but he doesn't look too bad."  
Jongdae tried to push the human away, but that only earned him a laugh and a fist in his stomach that almost put him to sleep.  
"Hey, stop standing there, give me a..."  
The human undressing Jongdae stopped abruptly and turned around.  
"Shit," he murmured, his last word before Jongdae could hear the sound made by a blade slashing a throat. A few seconds later, Minseok's face appeared in front of him, and Jongdae smiled, then allowed himself to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours after dusk, Jongdae woke up; as expected, he felt weak and so, so hungry.  
"Your veins are showing in an ugly way."  
The vampire slowly turned his head to the left and looked at Minseok, whom had spoken, for a few seconds before saying "I lost some blood yesterday and I haven't fed for two days." Jongdae hesitated, then added "Can I...I mean, if it's okay with you..."  
"I'm your blood whore, aren't I? I'm supposed to do whatever you want," Minseok snapped back.  
"You're not my blood whore, Minseok. If you are willing to offer me your blood, fine, if not, then I'll find someone else. I'm not going to force you in any way."  
"What kind of game are you playing?" the redhead asked, after a few seconds of silence. "Yesterday, you comforted me, now you're telling me you're going to drink from me only if I allow this?" Minseok shook his head and laughed bitterly. "I'm still waiting for the real you, Your Highness."  
Jongdae sighed, then pushed the blanket away and got up; he was still dizzy and weak, but he had no intention of showing it. "You're really stubborn, aren't you? Didn't Chanyeol tell you what you needed to know?"  
"That the rumours about you being a heartless and cruel master are false? Of course he did, but I'm not the fool you think I am," Minseok replied, his eyes flashing with anger. "You're just trying to make me trust you and then you'll break me."  
"Did you kill the two human guardians?" Jongdae asked suddenly, closing the distance between them in an instant. He almost lost his balance, but he managed to hide that. "They mentioned your name and were afraid of you, by the way they were talking about you."  
Minseok stopped breathing for a few seconds and felt himself blush; there wasn't enough space between him and the gorgeous vampire prince. He cursed himself for that and moved his head to the left, but Jongdae gripped his jaw and forced him to look at him. "Answer the damn question."  
"Yes," Minseok muttered.  
"They were Jongin's human guardians, right?"  
The redhead nodded again, this time thinking about how Jongdae's lips would feel against his.  
"What did you do with the bodies?"  
"I left them in front of the door all day, and when the sun set, the blond vampire guardian took them away."  
Jongdae frowned. "So...the whole fucking day, no one passed by to see the two dead bodies with their throats slashed in front of my door?"  
"Nope. You don't feel so important anymore, right?", Minseok asked and curved his lips in an amused smile. He also braced himself for any punishment the vampire had in mind, but it just didn't came. Instead, Jongdae burst out laughing.  
"You're such a brat," the brown haired vampire replied, still laughing. "Anyways, thank you for saving me this morning...I should have started with that."  
The vampire laughed again when he saw Minseok's wide eyes and ruffled the human's hair. "I'd give anything for you to stop looking at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like I'm a monster about to torture you."  
"Look, you seem pretty cool, but I just..." Minseok stopped, not knowing what to say. Then, he shook his head, took a step back and pushed his hand towards Jongdae, exposing his wrist. "Drink...you'll see."  
The vampire hesitated for a few seconds and searched Minseok's face; the redhead nodded and looked away, so Jongdae took his hand and pressed his lips in the pale skin. He softly kissed Minseok's wrist, then buried his teeth and opened his mind, in order to see what the human wanted to show him. At first, all he could see was Jongin grinning like mad, then, images of him torturing Minseok, whipping and beating him with cruelty. When Jongdae saw the other vampire forcing himself into Minseok until he bloodied the sheets and made him lose consciousness because of the pain, he pulled his fangs out of Minseok's wrist and took a step back, covering his mouth.  
"What the fuck," he spat, still shocked. He knew Jongin didn't care about humans, but that...that was pure cruelty that filled him with rage. Then, he searched Minseok's face, only to find the human in tears; he could sense the self hatred and shame. "I'm going to kill him," Jongdae murmured as he gently pulled a surprised Minseok in his arms.  
"I thought that, after I'll show you..." the redhead stopped and cleared his voice. "I thought that even the sight of me will make you sick."  
"Of course not! If I hated Jongin for what he had done before, now I despise him with all my heart. But...do you care about my feelings towards you?"  
The redhead didn't reply for a few seconds; then, without warning, placed one of his hands on Jondae's neck and covered the vampire's lips with his own. Jongdae was a little surprised at first, then he deepened the kiss and pushed his hands underneath Minseok's shirt. The redhead had removed the bandages covering his wounds and Jongdae could feel all the imperfections.  
Minseok put some distance between them, so he could unbutton the vampire's shirt, at the same time looking at Jongdae.  
"You're not acting like someone who is heavily into S&M," he said, with an amused smile on his lips.  
"Because I'm not," Jongdae replied, running his fingers through Minseok's silky hair and grabbing a fistful of it. Then, the vampire placed his lips on Minseok's jaw, teasing it with his fangs until the redhead finished unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. Suddenly, Minseok gripped Jongdae's hips and pushed him on the bed, then climbed on top of the vampire, smiling. He let the brown haired prince unbutton his shirt and toss it on the floor, then he leaned down to kiss Jongdae and bite his bottom lip. The vampire let out a moan and started moving his palms across Minseok's back.  
Before he knew it, both his and Minseok's pants and underwear followed their shirt on the floor, and the redhead was at the same time teasing one of his nipples and lazily fisting his dick. Jongdae let out moan after moan and almost didn't notice when Minseok pushed his hand towards the nightstand and searched the drawer.  
"You don't have lube," Minseok said with an amused voice as he pushed a finger into Jongdae's mouth, who started licking it and softly pressing his fangs against it. "Do I want to know why?" he added, still amused, then took the finger out of the vampire's mouth and placed it at Jongdae's entrance. When the brown haired vampire tensed a bit, Minseok tilted his head to the left. "You're a virgin!"  
Jongdae shushed him and growled "Keep you voice down", but immediately mewled and moaned as Minseok pushed the finger inside of him.  
"I like that," Minseok murmured and leaned down to kiss Jongdae, after he added a second finger. The vampire tensed even more and bit Minseok's bottom lip hard, which earned him a twist of the redhead's fingers inside of him. "I still can't believe it, but I'm happy to know that I'll be your first," he added, then placed the tip of his dick at Jongdae's entrance.  
"Be gentle," Jongdae murmured, then let out a short scream as Minseok started pushing himself into him. "Vampires feel pain and pleasure with a greater intensity than humans," he went on to explain, then screamed again until Minseok was fully sheathed.  
"Are you okay?" Minseok asked, searching for the vampire's face.  
"Mhm hmm...just don't move too much yet," Jongdae replied, moaning.  
Minseok smiled and leaned down to place a hot kiss on the vampire's lips; Jongdae melted into the kiss and relaxed a bit, so the redhead started thrusting slowly. Jongdae pushed his head up and put his lips on Minseok's neck.  
"Faster," he ordered, then buried his fangs deep into the redhead's neck. Minseok let out a whimper, then did as requested, gripping Jongdae's hips and slamming himself into the vampire's body.  
When Jongdae took his fangs out, Minseok slid one hand between their bodies and gripped the vampire's erection, then started stroking it.  
"Harder," Jongdae growled, pushing his head back and moaning. He was close to reaching climax, and judging but Minseok's tensed body he was, too.  
A few thrusts later, Minseok came with a loud moan, filling Jongdae up; the vampire followed suit, spilling on both of them while screaming the redhead's name. The human collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and Jongdae circled his body with his arms.  
"Are you okay?" Minseok asked, softly kissing Jongdae's neck.  
"I've never been better," the vampire replied, smiling.  
His smile faded, however, and Jongdae frowned; his hands went to his head, and he started rubbing his temples.  
“What’s happening to you? Are you alright?” Minseok cupped Jongdae’s face with his hands, genuine concern marking his features.  
“The King is pissed,” the vampire replied, then curled under Minseok’s body, whimpering. “He’s summoning me and he’s furious.”  
The redhead pulled Jongdae into his arms, not knowing what else to say. Was the prince in trouble because he had killed those human guardians?  
“Let’s shower together,” Jongdae suddenly said, smiling.  
He seemed better, so Minseok nodded, still unable to speak. Jongdae half closed his eyes, still smiling and placed a soft kiss on the human’s lips.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll handle him. Under no circumstances should you admit that you killed those two, understood?”  
“I don’t want you to be punished for something I did.”  
“Oh? So you do care about me,” Jongdae replied, chuckling. “You’re adorable.”  
The redhead blushed and looked away, growling. “Stop saying things like that. I, uh…It just…wouldn’t be fair…”  
“Don’t worry. Now let’s shower, the sooner I get this over with, the better.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you insane?” The King started yelling as soon as Jongdae stepped into the room.  
“What happened?”, Jongdae asked, rubbing his temples as he felt his father’s fury like daggers pushed into his brain.  
“Jongin came to tell me that he had sent his human guardians to your chambers, because yours were not available or something, and you fucking killed them, in one of your cruel and bloody orgies.”  
“Oh, I see. This time, you two worked together. You kept me up until dawn, until all my strength was gone so that when I reach my bedroom, Jongin’s humans could have their way with me because, what the hell, you’re both so old and so bored that nothing matters anymore, right?”  
Jongdae felt something wet and warm on his cheeks and realised that he was crying. Joonmyun sighed and got up from his armchair.  
“Don’t come near me and don’t you dare fucking touch me,” Jongdae snapped, taking a few steps back.  
“Jongdae,” the King whispered, shaking his head. “You don’t understand.”  
“That’s right, I don’t. And I’ll come back only when you decide to explain yourself. Don’t summon me otherwise,” the prince growled, then turned his back and started towards the door.  
“Jongin’s throwing one of his parties tonight. He invited you and your human companion.”  
“I couldn’t care less. I’m not going.”  
“Jongdae,” Joonmyun said, in a low voice, but his voice filled the brown haired vampire’s head with such a force that Jongdae started screaming and his legs couldn’t hold him anymore.  
Then, he felt the King’s arms cirlce his body and supporting him.  
"Jongdae," Joonmyun repeated, sighing. "The next time Jongin does something to upset you, I allow you to punish him in any way you want. But you have to go the party. For me," he whispered, slowly moving one of his hands up and down on Jongdae's arm. "Now go, the party has already started."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm so sorry," Jongdae muttered as he put the collar around Minseok's neck. Then, he looked at the leash and sighed. "I promise I'll take it off as soon as we get there."  
"I'm fine," the redhead replied, smiling. Minseok softly kissed the corner of Jongdae's mouth, making the vampire smile. "Better," the redhead said, laughing.  
"Whatever happens, don't leave my side. I don't care who calls you or why."  
Minseok nodded, and his smile faded. "What about Jongin?"  
"Something tells me that he'll be busy with me this time," Jongdae muttered, then shook his head. "Don't worry, if something happens, I'll have Chan and Tao get you out of there and I'll handle Jongin.  
Right then, they heard a knock on the door, followed by Tao's voice, "Let's go, my prince."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You do know how to make an entrance," Minseok said, chuckling.  
Chanyeol and Zitao had pushed the doors to the ballroom open, and Jongdae stepped inside looking so fierce that everybody stopped whatever they were doing and bowed in front of him. Then, as if he were the king, the brown haired vampire took his place on one of the plush armchairs that looked like thrones and motioned Minseok sit on the small chair beside him.  
"Shut up," Jongdae replied, smiling in an amused way. However, as soon as he saw Jongin walking towards them, his smile disappeared.  
"Your Highness, I'm so happy you're here," Jongin said, running his fingers through his black hair and grinning. "Welcome to my humble party."  
"Humble my ass," Minseok muttered, and Jongdae cleared his voice to cover his laughter. "Thank you for inviting me," the brown haired vampire prince said, his mouth curved in an amused smile.  
Half a second later, the brunet was behind Jongdae, both his hands leisurely gripping Jongdae's neck. Jongin lowered his head so that his mouth was close to the prince's ear and whispered "I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face."  
"Still pissed about those human guardians? I'm sorry I killed them. Feeling better?"  
"I know it wasn't you," Jongin replied, gripping Jongdae's neck roughly and chocking the prince for a few seconds. "You're too weak for such a thing. Actually, you're the weakest vampire I've ever met, Jongdae. You don't belong among us."  
Jongdae remained calm, even though Jongin's harsh words tore into him like sharp blades.  
"I will never allow you to become the king, Jongdae. You were my blood whore and you'll always be my blood whore," the brunet added, then suddenly bit into the prince's neck and released his venom.  
During the next few minutes, chaos dominated the room; Chanyeol and Tao both lost consciousness, Yixing managed to pull Jongin off of Jongdae, then push the vampire convulsing in pain into Minseok's arms.  
"Go," Yixing spat, then turned to Jongin, trying to prevent the brunet from attacking Jongdae again.  
The redhead ran out of the room and kept the pace until he reached Jongdae's chambers; he gently placed the vampire on his bed and sat beside him, worried sick; Jongdae was as cold as ice, which was abnormal, considering the fact that he'd recently fed, pale in a creepy way and his veins were showing.  
"Jongdae? Jongdae!" Minseok softly placed his palm on the vampire cheek, not knowing what the hell to do to help him.  
"Move, human."  
The redhead stood up with a jolt and turned around, only to see the King lean over Jongdae and unbuttoning his shirt in order to expose his neck.  
"Tell me how it happened," Joonmyun demanded, then buried his fangs into Jongdae's neck.  
"Jongin bit him," Minseok replied, then looked away as the prince started moaning softly. "Suddenly, Jongin started accusing him of being weak and said something about Jongdae being his blood whore, then he just bit him. What's happening to him?", the redhead asked, as soon as the King withdrew his fangs.  
The King stared at Minseok for a few seconds, then left the room without saying anything; the redhead found himself looking at the door the King had left open, until Jongdae started calling him.  
"I'm here," Minseok whispered, then carrefully pulled Jongdae into his arms.  
He expected the vampire to immediately start feeding, but Jongdae pulled back a little and searched Minseok's face. "You okay?", he asked, then rested his forehead against the redhead's.  
"Are you seriously concerned about me? And what the hell happened? He bit you, then you started convulsing, then Chanyeol and Zitao collapsed..."  
"You know that vampires release some kind of venom inside their victim's body in order to turn that person, right? Well, when a vampire releases that venom into another vampire's body, the latter dies shortly," Jongdae explained, sighing.  
"He fucking tried to kill you?!"  
"Yup. I'm lucky to be alive. Who drained me?"  
"The King."  
"Thought so. Cand I drink from you? I'm so hungry," Jongae muttered, then hid his face in the crook of Minseok's neck. Without waiting for an answer, he buried his teeth into the redhead's neck and started drinking, regaining his strength with each mouthful of blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's been three weeks and he still hasn't come back. I'm worried," Yixing suddenly said, half-closing his eyes.  
"He should be happy the King didn't kill him for all that he had done," Baekhyun, the new vampire lord, replied.  
Yixing opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately as Jongdae stepped into the room. After Jongin had released his venom when he bit him, his veins were showing no matter how much blood he drank, and everyone refrained from saying anything about that when the prince was present.  
"Why so serious?" Jongdae asked, and his mouth curved in a lazy smile. "Were you talking about Jongin?"  
"We may be bored, but we have other things to talk about," Baekhyun replied, smiling as well. "How's the King feeling?"  
Jongdae sighed. "The same as yesterday..."  
"You know it's not your fault, right?" Yixing asked, looking at the prince.  
"Right," Jongdae replied, but he didn't sound convincing at all.  
Of course he blamed himself for Joonmyun's sickness; the King saved him, but when he drained him, he must have swallowed some of Jongin's venom.  
Moreover, rumours of Jongdae as Jongin's blood whore spread like wild fire, so everybody was looking at him either with compassion, either with disgusted eyes. On top of that, his veins were showing no matter how often he fed and felt despised because of that. Both the rumours and his veins were proof of how weak he really was.  
"My father is summoning me," Jongdae lied, then left the room. He couldn't bear seeing Yixing and Baekhyun look at him like that.  
He decided to return to his chambers, as he had nothing else to do, and as he almost reached his bedroom, he heard a muffled scream.  
"Minseok," he whispered and stormed into his bedroom, only to find Jongin roughly feeding from his human companion, his palm placed on the redhead's mouth.  
"Get off of him," Jongdae growled and gripped Jongin's shirt, pushing him away from Minseok. Then, before the brunet could react, the prince twisted Jongin's neck, knowing he would buy himself some time. Then, he dropped Jongin's body on the floor and ran to the bed, desperate to check on Minseok.  
"Minseok, love," he murmured, gently cupping the redhead's face with his hands, staring into the redhead's almost lifeless eyes. "Minseok!" he screamed, staring at the hole in his lover's neck. He didn't know how much blood Jongin had drank from his, but as far as he was concerned, Minseok was dying, and he couldn't let that happen. Jongdae pulled the redhead in a tight embraced, whispered "I love you", then buried his fangs into Minseok's neck and released his venom.  
"Most vampires turn only one person during their life, no matter how long it is," he remembered Joonmyun telling him. "You're lucky you managed to turn Tao too, but never turn anyone. Never."  
Jongdae withdrew his fangs, then placed a soft kiss on Minseok's forehead, before he was engulfed in darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Chains?" Jongdae muttered as he was waking up. He tried to get his hands out of the chains, but gave up immediately as he realised that his wrists were badly wounded. "What the hell?"  
"My prince?"  
"Tao," Jongdae said, relieved. He smiled when the blond came into his view and started unchaining him. "How did I get here? And and...Minseok? What happened to him? Jongin?"  
"One question at a time," Tao replied, then gripped Jongdae's arm and helped him out of the dark cell. They started walking towards Jongdae's chambers, the blond's hand still holding the brown haired vampire's arm.  
"Tell me about Minseok. Is he okay?"  
"Yes, you managed to turn him. No one knows how that was possible, though. Oh, and Jongin is dead, Minseok killed him when he first woke up as a vampire. He was a raging beast, alone with you and Jongin in the room. I'm happy he chose the latter."  
"Joonmyun...?"  
"He's dying. I'm so sorry," Tao muttered.  
"Jongdae!"  
The vampires turned around and Jongdae smiled as Minseok jumped on him and hugged him as tight as he could. "I knew it! The weird buzzing in my head meant that you were awake."  
"Weird buzzing? You're such a brat," the brown haired vampire replied, then placed his lips on Minseok's, kissing him softly.  
"You fucking scared me," Minseok said, after Jongdae broke the kiss.  
"Why?"  
The redhead carrefully took the prince's hands in his and looked at the wounded wrists. "You were out of control, growling and snapping your fangs each time anyone tried to come near you. I thought I lost you. Hell, everyone thought that. The Lords wanted to kill you, only Baekhyun and Yixing were against the idea. Thank God it's all over."  
"I don't remember any of that."  
"Really? It took you three days to come back to your senses," the redhead said, softly running his palms up and down Jongdae's arms. "I missed you."  
Jongdae smiled, then rested his forehead against Minseok's. "I love you," he whispered, then looked back, to check if Tao was still there and, as he had expected, the blond had already left the two of them alone.  
Minseok kept talking about what had happened during those three days, until they reached Jongdae's bedroom, then the redhead took the prince's hand and led him to the bathroom. "Let's shower together," he said, smiling.  
"Ah, I don't think that's such a good idea. My veins are showing ugly."  
"As If I care about that," Minseok replied, then started undressing Jongdae. "I missed you so badly."  
The redhead turned the hot water on and pushed Jongdae into the wall, kissing him like mad. Their fangs touched as their were kissing, tuning both of them on; Minseok pushed one hand between them to grip Jongdae's erection as he teased the brown haired vampire's jaw with his fangs. A second later, the redhead pushed two fingers inside of Jongdae, making the prince moan loudly, then added a third, stretching him. Jongdae screamed and, next thing he knew, Minseok turned him around and pushed himself inside of Jongdae, murmuring "I can't wait, I want you so badly." The brown haired vampire prince resumed to moaning and screaming as Minseok was roughly thrusting into him and, at the same time, fisting his dick. Then, the redhead pulled him even closer and bit into Jongdae's shoulder, making him mewl. "You're mine," Minseok said as he withdrew his fangs and started thrusting even harder. The redhead kept the pace for a few minutes, stroking Jongdae's dick with the same speed and, eventually, both his and Jongdae's body started trembling as they were reaching climax. Minseok came first, filling the brown haired vampire up, and Jongdae followed suit, spilling on the wall in front of him. The prince's legs gave way beneath him and Minseok wrapped his arms around his body, supporting him.  
"Are you okay?" Minseok asked, softly kissing the back of Jongdae's neck.  
"Mhm hmm," the prince replied, throwing his head back and resting it on the redhead's shoulder.  
Minseok chuckled, then slid out of Jongdae and started washing both of them. He noticed Jongdae frown for a second and realised that the King must have summoned him, even if Jongdae didn't say anything. The redhead smiled and kissed the corner of the prince's mouth; they had gone through a lot and, even if he was sorry for Joonmyun, he couldn't help feeling proud of Jongdae, as he would soon be King.  
Eventually, Minseok thought, things would settle and Jongdae would be a better king than Joonmyun. And they would be able to live happily together. The redhead winced a bit, as that was awfully cliche, but then he smiled again, as he realised that being in love wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all.


End file.
